The Bands Gone Crazy
by Sailor Katgirl
Summary: A parody of Eminem's "My Dads Gone Crazy". Ho! Ho! This one is going out to all the Aerobuds.


**"I Think the Bands Gone Crazy"**  
(A parody of "My Dad's Gone Crazy" by Eminem)

_Disclaimer: The person that wrote this doesn't own Aerosmith. Selly, BKS, Cindyd, Karts, etc. etc. Don't none of you Aerobuds jump on our asses! You're just such easy targets. And we're not going to tell you who wrote this either! Ha! How do you like that? They just sent it to us! We know who this person is and we ain't gonna tell! _**:-P**

**TOM **  
There's no top forty chart we can't climb, there's no position too high, no guys talent for an hour that we can't buy  
What do we got to do to get through to you that there ain't no song we can't take Mark and Marty to?  
Fuck my brains, songs, and Steve's balls. Sony got 'em cut off and pickled in a glass jar inside of room in a vault in Sony's offices where no one can find them or so Karts sez.  
Out of the closet? They've been lying their ass off. All this time Joe and Steven been fuckin and jackin off. (Suck it fucka!)  
So tell Darryl and his buddies to back off! Before we push this button and blast off launch one of these Pop songs to piss you off. Get everyone except for the devoted out of the fan club. When will Mark stop? When will start?  
Selly tell 'em fucka!  
  
**SELLY **  
The bands lost it.  
  
  
**AEROSMITH**  
There's really nothin' else to say, I... I can't explain it  
  
**SELLY**  
I think the band's gone crazy   
  
**AEROSMITH**  
A little help from a bad guy, won't you tell 'em baby  
  
**SELLY**  
I think the band's gone crazy   
  
**AEROSMITH**  
There's nothin' you could do or say that could ever change me  
  
**SELLY**  
I think the band's gone crazy  
  
**AEROSMITH**  
There's no one on earth that can change me, don't try baby  
  
**SELLY**  
I think the band's gone crazy   
  
  
**BRAD**  
It's like the Aerobuds always whine about:   
  
**TOM** _(in a whiny nagging voice)_  
rana rana rana rana rana rana rana rana rana rana and Sweet E goddammit you little muthafucker if you ain't got nuthin' rock to play then don't play nuthin'   
  
**BRAD **  
UH- fuck that shit bitch eat a muthafuckin' dick, chew on a prick and lick  
a million muthafuckin' cocks per second, I'd rather put out to a muthafuckin' Spice Girl record  
I'd rather be a pussy whipped bitch, eat pussy, and have pussy lips glued to my face with a clit ring in my nose and we'll keep you on your toes. Can't you see why we do Pop? If ya'll just shut your asses up we'd do what we want you to. We wouldn't have go, eenee meenee meini mo and Cindy is a ho. Whoops did I say that out loud?   
How much more can I piss off this mutha fuckin' crowd?  
  
**JOE TOM JOEY STEVEN**  
BRAD!  
  
  
**AEROSMITH**  
There's really nothin' else to say, I... I can't explain it  
  
**SELLY**  
I think the band's gone crazy   
  
**AEROSMITH**  
A little help from a bad guy, won't you tell 'em baby  
  
**SELLY**  
I think the band's gone crazy   
  
**AEROSMITH**  
There's nothin' you could do or say that could ever change me  
  
**SELLY**  
I think the band's gone crazy  
  
**AEROSMITH**  
There's no one on earth that can change me, don't try baby  
  
**SELLY**  
I think the band's gone crazy   
  
  
**STEVEN**  
Our songs have made you cry, made you scream at the sky and they take you by surprise all at the same time.  
Because what your seein is an evil genius at work and with this I get some perks but you misinterpret it as sellin out. I'd yank my teeth out before I'd silence myself, I'd rip my fucking lips out and get struck by fuckin lightning twice at once and come back as Bone Knuckle Skins son and walk around the rest of my life spit and kick and hit with shit every time I walked about.   
Just like us every time we come over for a bout.  
There's more evil plans inside of my brain. Than in the entire Crew put together but I shouldn't say that we know everything that goes on here day to day and we do all this shit does to piss you off hey. Old fans are pissed but the kids love it. "Jaded" and "Girls of Summer" up in the arsenal now you old fans get your fuckin asses off your barstools.  
  
  
**AEROSMITH **  
There's really nothin' else to say, I... I can't explain it  
  
**SELLY**  
I think the band's gone crazy   
  
**AEROSMITH**  
A little help from a bad guy, won't you tell 'em baby  
  
**SELLY**  
I think the band's gone crazy   
  
**AEROSMITH**  
There's nothin' you could do or say that could ever change me  
  
**SELLY**  
I think the band's gone crazy  
  
**AEROSMITH**  
There's no one on earth that can change me, don't try baby  
  
**SELLY**  
I think the band's gone crazy

**HOME**


End file.
